A New Life For Three
by Violet334
Summary: Luigi finally proposes to Daisy. But on the same day, he turns into Mr.L and kidnaps Daisy. After she returns, she can't remember anything of what happened while she was held captive by him. Luigi realizes that he must stop turning into Mr.L and there is only one solution for this. However, that solution isn't very easy...
1. Chapter 1

A New Life For Three: Chapter

 **This is a sequel to Luigi's New Life. I don't own Daisy, Luigi and Mr.L. Nintendo owns them.**

* * *

Daisy was lying in her bed, next to Luigi who was snoring loudly, thinking about the events some hours ago. It was strange…From one point and then she couldn't remember anything at all.

Flashback

 _Daisy and Luigi were walking in Toad Town. They were holding hands the whole time, like they always did. Every now and then they would share a kiss. However Luigi was acting strange. Like if he was hiding something. But Daisy didn't ask him what was wrong; she thought that it was just her imagination. They were together for 3 years and she trusted Luigi. Luigi trusted her too. So why should he hide something from her?_

 _Tired from walking, Daisy and Luigi sat on a bench. Luigi stroked her hair, when moved his hand on her cheek, which he cupped and stroked too. When he moved his face close to her's and kissed her passionately. She smiled. She loved those moments with him. They kissed for some minutes before Luigi let go and started searching something in the pocket of his black jacket._

 _Daisy thought that maybe his phone was ringing or he searched something he thought he had forgotten. He stopped searching and whispered something in her ear:_

" _I can't do that in public…Come on, let's go somewhere were we are alone…"_

" _Do what? And where should we go?" Daisy asked_

" _That's all a surprise, sweetie."_

 _Luigi took her hand and led her to a place outside the city. It was a green field full of daisies and tulips, Daisy's favorite flowers. Somewhere in the middle of the field was again a bench. They sat on it and Luigi said:_

" _This here is a place I found while riding on Yoshi. He told me that this is a place where everyone can go. When you come here, you feel so peaceful and relaxed, that's why I choose to come here with you. Not many people have discovered this place, that's why we are alone here."_

 _Luigi was right. Daisy felt such peacefulness, such serenity she never felt before. She sighed. Luigi held her hand and took something out of his pocket._

" _Daisy, sweetheart, there's something I have to tell you. I put a lot of thought in this, because I'm not sure how you would react to this…"_

" _What? You want to break up with me?"_

" _No! That's the last thing I want! I want to be forever and ever with you…That's why I want to ask you if you want to…"_

" _You want to marry me? Oh, darling! Of course I want! That's the happiest day of my life!"_

 _Daisy hugged him and kissed his cheek. They spent the rest of their time on that bench flirting, hugging, smiling, kissing and making plans for their wedding and married life._

 _At ten o'clock in the evening, they left the place and walked to their home. Suddenly, a pine cone fell on Luigi's head and he fell unconscious on the ground._

" _LUIGI! OH MY GOD, LUIGI ARE YOU OKAY?" Daisy screamed "Oh no what can I do now? I have to call an ambulance!"_

 _However, Luigi woke up again after some minutes. But Daisy noticed something strange on him. His eyes were gray, not blue._

" _What happened to him?" she asked herself._

 _Luigi, or whoever that man was, stood up and looked at Daisy._

" _Hello, my sweet Daisy. I'm okay. Don't worry. My, I don't know when I saw such a beautiful lady like you the last time. "_

 _His voice sounded deeper than Luigi's. Daisy face palmed._

" _Oh, not again. Who are you and what have you done to my Luigi? And don't call me beautiful again, having Waluigi stalking me is already enough!"_

" _I don't know who what Waluigi guy is, but I guess that's the problem when being irresistible. But I know who Luigi is. He is my alter ego. My name is Mr.L. Do you really miss that big baby? Don't you prefer a big, bad boy?"_

" _No! I want Luigi back!"_

 _Mr.L pushed Daisy against the wall and bound her hands together with a rope. He took out a green box and opened Daisy's mouth. He put one of the pills in that box in Daisy's mouth and laughed one of his evil laughs._

" _Now I'll make you mine forever!"_

 _End of Flashback._

Daisy doesn't have any memories since that moment. The only thing she can remember is waking up in her bed. Luigi was sleeping next to her and asked her what happened. They both were tired and dizzy. Daisy thought it was a dream and started sleeping again.

But now, waking up again, Daisy realizes that this couldn't be a dream. Luigi proposed to her and that is for sure. But what happened later is a mystery to her and Luigi.

"Luigi?" she softly asked her beloved fiancée.

Luigi moved a bit and asked:

"What is, Daisy?"

"Who is Mr.L? He said that you are his alter ego."

"Wait, Mr.L? Really? When did you saw him and what did he do to you?"

" I don't know. A pinecone fell on your head and you fainted. When you woke up, your eyes were gray and you said that you were Mr.L. Then, Mr.L put something in my mouth and since then I don't have any memories."

"Oh, I hoped so much that this wouldn't happen. I should have tell you about it…I turn into Mr.L every time something falls on my head. And when I am Mr.L, I can do horrible things without knowing about it. So if he done something to you, I'm so sorry!"

"But, Luigi. Why should you be sorry for this? It isn't your fault. But why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Because…I didn't want to lose you! I thought if you knew about me turning into Mr.L you would leave me…But, I'm taking medication so what I can't turn into Mr.L again. I hoped so much that wouldn't happen again."

Daisy was trying to understand this entire thing with her fiancée turning into an evil guy. She was glad that he was taking medication for this, but the big question was…what did Mr.L do to her?

"Luigi, do you know what he may have done to me?"

"I'm sorry Daisy, but this is difficult to find out. Did you remember what the box of the pill that he put in your mouth looked like?"

"Yes it was green. The name of the company was "L-ater" and the logo was a green skull head."

"Then, we have to find that box. Maybe this will help us find out what happened to you."

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 1. What happened to Daisy and Luigi? Who knows? Find out in the next chapters. Until then, reviews and favorites are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **This story doesn't seem to be popular but I'll still continue writing this.**

* * *

The next day, Daisy and Luigi started searching for the box that had the mysterious pills in it.

"We have to search near the place where you proposed to me." Daisy suggested.

"Yes, but we have to search everywhere in Toad Town. Who knows where Mr.L hid that box. I just hope he didn't hide it or throw it away."

Luigi and Daisy searched everywhere they could. In the containers, on trees, inside fountains, under benches… But the box was nowhere to be found.

"Daisy, I think we should give up the search. It's hopeless. It's possible that Mr.L even burned the box, so what we can never find it. He is very clever, I'm sure he wouldn't just throw it in some random location…"

"But, Luigi, I need to find out what happened to me! What if he done something illegal to me? I mean, I'm sure he hypnotized me with some sleeping pills, so that I can't remember anything that happened to me right now and that is already illegal, but what if he…"

"No, I'm sure Mr.L just tried to turn you into something like Mrs.D or he wanted to make a waitress out of you. But I'm sure that he didn't hurt you. Deep inside, Mr.L knows that I'm his true identity. The feelings of love I have for you don't disappear when I'm turning into Mr.L. These feelings are making it impossible to hurt you… You understand what I mean?"

"Yes, but there must be some way so you'll stop turning into Mr.L. We can't marry if I know that you can turn into an evil person every now and then. I really love you and I know that you're not responsible for this, but this can't go on like that."

Luigi knew what she was right. But he didn't know how long it would be to find a solution for this problem. A therapy could take years. But what will be better? Take a therapy and marry Daisy after that or marrying her now, but with the possibility of turning into Mr.L whenever something hits his head.

But he remembered another solution, which would be quick, but not easy. He read that solution in a book which title was "Solutions For Every Problem Possible"

It was one solution that wasn't only for his problem. The solution was:

" _Leave the past behind you. Forget all your pains and worries of the past. Do something or have something that will change your life in the most positive way possible…"_

Luigi had one reason for turning into Mr.L. The pain of living in his brother's shadow.

He wasn't in any way jealous of his brother. He loved him very much, but numerous times people told him he was just a useless Mario clone. He was just player number two who didn't deserve any credit.

In school, everyone would invite Mario to a party, but Luigi rarely got invited to anything,

Everyone would make big birthday surprise parties for Mario, but Luigi spent his birthday just with his parents and some relatives he hardly knew at all.

Everyone would pick Mario first in their sport team, while Luigi was usually picked last.

Everyone would tell Mario that he was the best in the team. Luigi was just being called "useless". Man, in volleyball they even told Mario to catch Luigi's balls because he was "bad".

This was all too much for Luigi. One day he felt a depression, a pressure inside. That day, he turned into Mr.L for the first time. He was just 13 or 14 at that time.

And on that day, he got suspended from his school, because a) his teacher thought he dressed himself up and wanted to play a prank on her and b) he got into big fights with the guys that bullied him.

Since that day nothing seemed to have changed his sadness because of that. Not even Daisy did. Mainly, because she reminded him of his own pain. She got called a "Peach clone" on so many occasions too. Many people called her a useless, filler character too. She wasn't even invited in Smash Bros or in any game that wasn't a spin off.

But what, just what could change his life in the "most positive way possible?"

"Daisy, there is one solution. I have to forget my painful past in school by changing my life in a positive way. I read it in a book, but I have no idea what this means…"

"Positive way, you said? I have an idea! A positive way of changing your life is getting married! If that's so, then we can marry as soon as possible! What do you think?"

"Um, I don't know, honey. This sounds good, but if dating you didn't already help me, then do you think marrying you will do? I think, as much as you make me feel special, you remind me of my own experience in school. I mean, all those people that hate you and think you're useless, which you aren't of course. All this happened to me too. And I think that is that connects us the most. But it doesn't help my Mr.L thing. This happened because of all the bullying in school."

Tears started forming in Daisy's eyes.

"Daisy, why do you cry? I didn't want to make you sad! It's all not your fault, I just explain why I still turn into Mr.L!"

"No, it's not your fault I cry. Nor do I cry because of the haters. But I cry because I can relate to you so much! I was bullied too in school… I often fought with them, and they even reported me to the school principal for being mean to them, just because I once said the f-word while fighting with them and I got suspended from school too."

Luigi hugged Daisy and kissed her forehead.

"Do you know something? I think that with marrying we can start a new future and forget all the people who hated us, who made us feel sad and who made us feel useless. I think that this will be a very good solution so I think we should try it out. As for what Mr.L did to you, we will find out one day, but it won't be easy, so you'll have to be patient. I f you want, we can marry right tomorrow. What do you think?"

"But, how will we organize this. We have to send out invitations, buy a cake and all kinds of food for the buffet, and we have to call the registry office and…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll organize this all today. You can go and relax. A bride should have a good sleep the day before her wedding."

"And what is with the bachelor and bachelorette parties? And who will be the best man and the maid of honor?"

"Mario and Peach will be. And I think we can live without bachelor and bachelorette parties. But don't ask too many questions, my bride. Just relax."

And he cupped her face and kissed her. After their kissing session, they went home.

Luigi started organizing everything that was necessary and Daisy laid in her bed and made a short nap. She hoped that she would see a nice dream with just her and Luigi, like she often did. But instead she saw a very strange dream.

In Daisy's dream

 _On the balcony of an villainl's lair, two persons were flirting. One of them was Mr.L, but the other one was unrecognizable. It was a woman that looked very much like Daisy. To be honest, she looked exactly like Daisy looked the day of her proposal. But her way of acting was what made her so hard to recognize._

" _Bwa ha ha ha._ _You're such a sneaky guy, Mr.L"_

" _Ha ha, and you're such a bad girl, Mrs.D. I love that on you. I hope you'll stay forever like that."_

" _Do you know what needs to happen? We have to continue our evil genes forever. This means we have to…"_

"… _Become parents? A ha ha! That's a good idea! We have to keep our evil genes alive!"_

" _Bwa ha ha ha!_ _Yes, my ideas are always the best! We know each other long enough to do that"_

" _Yes, 5 hours is enough. Come over here, evil boy."_

 _The two villains started kissing with passion._

 _End of dream_

"What the-"

Daisy woke up before the dream could end.

"Thank God it was just a dream. And thank God I didn't saw what happened next."

Her heart was beating like crazy and she almost couldn't breathe. She had difficulties sleeping again.

Will this horror with Mr.L ever have an end?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **So, here I am again. Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites. They really motivate me to continue this story. I apologize for grammar mistakes if there are any, but English is not my native language.**

* * *

Daisy managed to sleep, but something woke her up again. This time it was someone touching her softly before lying next to her in the bed. Daisy was too tired to realize that this man was her fiancée, not Mr.L.

"OH MY GOD! NOT YOU AGAIN! LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO AWAY FROM MY BED!"

"Daisy, calm down. It's me, Luigi. Except if you really want me to leave you alone…"

"No, no, I'm so sorry! I really thought you were Mr.L! I just had a weird dream with you as Mr.L and me as Mrs.D. We were about to…um…to…have a baby. I don't want to explain more, you know."

"Oh. Well, that dream can mean 2 things. Either you're thinking too much about Mr.L or you just have a secret baby wish in you."

"What? Baby wish? We're just getting married tomorrow. And no, I'm not thinking too much about Mr.L! I'm just wondering what happened to me when he kidnapped me. I just hope it wasn't something similar to what happened in my dream. Um…Luigi, are you even listening to me?"

"Zzzzz…."

Daisy shook her head, as Luigi was now not listening to her but snoring loudly instead.

"Well, you're right. It's better if we sleep now. Tomorrow will be a very long day for us"

The next day

When Daisy woke up, she was feeling strange. Not like she usually does in the morning. A part of her was also feeling somehow depressed. Depressed, empty, and very weird. She thought that maybe, it just was the whole situation with her getting married. But why does she feel depressed? She is about to marry the man she loves. And this may be the solution for Luigi's Mr.L problem. If he stops turning into Mr.L, they will live a peaceful and happy life as a married couple.

Daisy never heard anything about a "before the wedding" depression, so it can't be something like this.

She still had this feeling the whole day until it was time to get prepared for the wedding. She and Luigi had to drive to the registry office, where the wedding would take place. But Daisy felt too tired to prepare herself.

"Daisy, you are still in your pajamas and we have to leave very soon!"

Luigi was a bit angry with her, because he thought that she wasn't taking their wedding serious at all. He already wore his suit. Daisy thought he looked fantastic, but she looked like a totally tired and depressed little bunch in pajamas.

"What's wrong with you? You look more pale than your own wedding dress!" Luigi asked.

He sounded worried and hugged her.

"Luigi, I can't marry today! I'm not feeling good… We have to delay the wedding."

Daisy said that in a very low tone, something what was unusual for her.

"But Daisy, we can't delay the wedding. We already prepared everything and invited all the guests! Are you sick?" Luigi asked and put his hand on her forehead to feel if she's warm.

"No, you're not sick."

Daisy knew that she wasn't sick too. She doesn't easily get colds, the flu or other illnesses.

"Daisy, I see that you're not feeling good. Maybe I can try to call the registry and the guests and tell them to come here?" Luigi asked.

Daisy agreed with his idea, but she wasn't sure if he could really manage that. After making several calls, Luigi came back to the living room, where Daisy was lying on the couch.

"Well, some of the guests didn't even answer the phone, but if that makes you feel better, Peach will come for sure. Now I'll call the registrar."

Daisy wasn't that excited at all. Everything she wanted was some time for her to be alone and relax. She took a little nap while Luigi was calling the registrar. After a while he woke her up and told her that the registrar couldn't come to their house in time, but he'll try to find someone else who can marry them as quick as possible.

The doorbell rang and Toadsworth came in. He was the first guest to come. Luigi smiled at him and said:

"Okay, you marry us quickly and save us! Just say the typical marriage blah blah, you know, from what you see on TV and so."

"What?" Toadsworth asked.

" Come on, dress up as quick as possible I'll help you. I mean if you allow me to help you…" Luigi whispered to Daisy.

The doorbell rang again and this time Peach, Rosalina and Birdo came in. They had all kinds of brushes, make-up and nail polish in their hands. They walked to Daisy's direction and wanted to start their "beauty studio" plans, but luckily for Daisy, Luigi could stop them. He told them:

"How about if you help me with helping Daisy with her wedding dress? We have to get her in it some way."

All four of them together managed helping Daisy wear her dress. Mario, Yoshi and Toad came too. And after them different other relatives of Daisy and Luigi came.

All the people… All the voices… This was too much for Daisy. She ran to the bathroom.

What is wrong with her?


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I haven't updated this story for a month or so. I'm sorry for letting you wait, but I didn't have many ideas for this chapter. Now, I hope that it won't take long to update again, since it's the holidays now. I hope you enjoy chapter four!

"Daisy, where are you? Are you okay?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe she is pregnant?" Rosalina asked like if her thought was the most normal thing in the world.

The bathroom door opened. The one that came out wasn't Daisy in her wedding dress. It was a strange creature that looked like her and Mr.L at the same time. It looked like the Mrs.D from Daisy's dream.

"Hey guys! Here is Mrs.D, the Yellow Thunder." she introduced herself.

"Daisy, now isn't the time for dress-ups. We have our wedding today, if you remember." Luigi said

The creature that called herself "Mrs.D" walked in Luigi's direction. She winked at him and said: 

"Nah, forget the wedding. I'm here to make the world evil with your help" she said in a flirty voice.

"With my help? I'm sorry, but I'm not evil"

Suddenly Waluigi showed up

"Uh huh, I like the new Daisy" he said, but no one paid attention to him.

Mrs.D pushed Luigi to the corner.

"Of course you're evil, deep down inside. You'll realize that when you turn into Mr.L. Now you're good, too good. But you'll turn into Mr.L soon. In 24 hours you'll be Mr.L and this time not only for a short amount of time, but forever and ever. Now there I am Mrs.D, you don't have your beloved Daisy anymore, the only one that brought joy in your life!"

Luigi was sweating so much, like if he just ran a Marathon. He took his mobile phone and called the police.

"Hello, police? I am Luigi, Mario's brother. A weird woman that looks like my fiancée tells me that I'll turn forever into Mr.L tomorrow and she's flirting with me and calls herself Mrs.D." Luigi said to the phone. "Um… Police? Are you still there? Police?"

The police officers where just laughing and shaking their heads.

"Nice joke. Now go to sleep, child" they answered to Luigi.

With those words they hang up and left Luigi helpless with Mrs.D. Not for long though, because Mrs.D suddenly disappeared. She was nowhere to be seen.

"That was weird…" Peach said. "Very weird…"

Luigi slapped himself to see if the whole thing was just a dream. But it wasn't. He was still there, in his living room, together with the other guests of the wedding. Only the bride wasn't present.

"But, where is Daisy? Where did Mrs,D just go? I can't understand that!" he said.

Everyone in the room was trying to think of where Mrs.D could be. But no one had the slightest idea.

"Well, maybe we should just continue the party and think of that later." Wario suggested. "I wanna eat some wedding cake!"

"Wario!" Peach shouted.

"I have an idea! We could…" Rosalina started her sentence but Wario interrupted her.

"I don't care for what you "Ms. I Always Know What To Do" say, I want my cake!"

"Well I don't care for what you "Mr. I Am Always Greedy" say, I want to finish my sentence. Luigi and me can go to my library in space. I have a book that gives advices for people that turn into evil creatures."

"Wow" Peach said. "You seem to have a book for every situation, right?"

"Yes. I even have a book giving advices for people that always get kidnapped, just if you're interested."

"Do you even have a book that gives advices for people that should keep their mouths closed at times?" Peach asked but Rosalina ignored her.

"You have a book about people that turn into evil creatures and don't tell me all the time?" Luigi interrupted their small fight. "Well, then let's run to the library! Wait, I guess we can't run, it's in space right? That means that we'll need to buy a rocket… Or we could ride on Yoshi and Birdo!"

Yoshi and Birdo looked at him with an annoyed look in their eyes. Rosalina giggled.

"Don't worry, it's easier than you think." she said.

She swinged her wand and in 5 seconds, they were in Rosalina's library in space.

"So, here we are. If the police doesn't want to help you, I will."

The library was pretty big. Lumas in different colors were flying everywhere. There were many different shelves with many different books.

"Well, let's see" Rosalina said to herself. "Here are the books of the "Advice For…" franchise. "Advices For People That Eat Too Much Cake". That's the right book for Wario. "Advices For People That Have Long And Thin Legs". That's the right book for Waluigi, but not for you. Here is it. "Advices For People That Turn Into Evil Creatures"

She gave Luigi the book. He looked through the pages and hoped that this book would really help him, not just give some useless advices that everyone gives.

"I read in another book that the solution for every problem is "Leave the painful past behind you and change your life in a positive way". " Luigi explained "I thought that if I marry Daisy, then I'll change my life in a positive way. But, now I think that marrying her will make everything even worse. First she turned into Mrs.D and now I'll turn forever into Mr.L if we don't find a solution!"

Rosalina thought for a short moment.

"Well, the easy solution would be one. Tell Nastasia that she better stop turning you and Daisy into Mr.L or Mrs.D, or else I'll make her disappear with my wand. But that would be boring, so let's search for another variant. I have another book that explains some ways to positive change your life. Maybe if we find the right way, we can make you stop turning into Mr.L and make Daisy be herself again."

She searched in the shelf and found a book with the title: "25 Ways To Change Your Life"

"Here." she said.

She opened the book and looked through the pages. It was a long time since she last read it, so she had to look at it first.

"I think page 11 is good for you." she said.

Luigi opened at page 11. There was one solution that was written in big, red letters. Rosalina smiled, while Luigi was shocked. He didn't expect that kind of solution.

 _At Daisy's and Luigi's castle._

"Can I finally eat my cake?" Wario asked. "Also, I'd like to be fed by this attractive princess…"

He looked at Peach and raised one of his eyebrows.

"First of all, it's not your cake." Peach answered. "Second, we won't eat the cake until Daisy and Luigi marry. And third, feed yourself!"

Toad sat on the couch. He was crying.

"What if Daisy never returns? What if she'll stays Mrs.D forever? And what if Luigi turns into Mr.L?"

Toadette was trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Luigi and Rosalina will find a solution. But why are we sitting here and doing nothing?"

"Maybe because we have those lazy people here" Mario said and looked at Wario and Waluigi, who were trying to steal two pieces of the cake.

"Well, if their stomachs ache tomorrow, it won't be our fault." Peach said. "Let's leave them alone. Right now, we can't do anything than keep our fingers crossed and hope that Luigi and Rosalina will find something that will help us."

What is the solution that Luigi and Rosalina found? You'll learn in chapter five. If you like the story feel free to review. If you don't like it I'm okay with that, you can still review but be polite.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you being serious, Rosalina? This can't be the only solution!"

The Lumas in the library were giggling. Rosalina was quiet and cool as always.

"Well, Luigi" she said. "If you and Daisy raise a sweet little Yoshi baby, I'm sure you'll be very happy. You know, Yoshis are full of positive energy. They are probably the most peaceful species I know. The Mr.L inside you despises Yoshis because they are so happy and cheerful. If you adopt one and raise it, I'm sure he'll vanish forever!"

For five minutes there was silence in the library.

"So?" Rosalina asked.

"Well… Wouldn't it make sense if we asked Daisy first? A child is a very big decision and Daisy would be mad if we didn't ask her, but like you already know, she just vanished into air as "Mrs.D"

"I can try to bring her back." Rosalina said.

"How?" Luigi asked.

"With my wand of course!"

She swung her wand. Nothing happened. She tried it one more time. This time, accidentally turning one of her Lumas into a rabbit.

"Be careful, the last thing we need now is you turning me into a rabbit!" Luigi warned her.

Rosalina swung her wand for a third time. This time it seemed to be successful. Daisy suddenly appeared, wearing her wedding dress. She looked irritated but also relieved at the same time. Luigi too. He walked to her and hugged her.

"Daisy! I'm so happy you're back!"

"Why am I in space?" Daisy asked. "Well, whatever, I'm happy I'm not that weird Mrs.D anymore! That really felt awful."

"So you knew you were Mrs.D? We are in Rosalina's library. She brought you back with her magic wand." Luigi explained.

"Yes, I knew something weird happened to me. I wasn't aware of what I was doing as Mrs.D though. Ugh, I have headache right now… Thank you very much, Rosalina."

"No problem, sweetie. Now let's go back to Earth and I'll explain everything to you."

 _Back to Daisy's and Luigi's castle._

"What are Luigi and Rosalina doing so long?" Peach asked. "And Wario, don't put your feet on the table!"

"Shut up, it's not your house" Wario replied.

"Don't talk like that to my girlfriend!" Mario said.

He was sitting on the couch together with the other guests, except for Wario and Waluigi, who were sitting on the table, eating the cake. Mario put his arm around Peach, not knowing what else to do. Toad was still crying, with Toadette comforting him. Birdo was looking at her ring. No one knew what to say or what to do. They all felt helpless.

But then, Rosalina, Luigi and the 'normal' Daisy appeared. Some seconds later, when everyone realized that Daisy was back, the only thing you could hear in the room were people cheering and applauding. Only Wario looked unhappy. Waluigi too.

"Couldn't that green idiot stay in space?" Waluigi asked.

"Just ignore him" Rosalina whispered to Luigi.

"Hi, guys! I'm back! I'm so happy to see you again." Daisy yelled.

Toadette called a confectioner and ordered a second cake, to celebrate Daisy's comeback. Daisy sat on the couch and moaned.

"This wedding turned out to be a nightmare!" she said. "I fear we'll have to postpone it."

"No problem, sweetheart. We can marry tomorrow if nothing weird happens again." Luigi suggested. "But now let's celebrate that we are not Mr.L or Mrs.D for once."

He then whispered something to Rosalina.

"Yeah, you're right, Luigi. Daisy, we have to talk about something"

She got interrupted. A toad came in. He was carrying a big, white cake. He looked at it fearful, since it was a bit too big for him. He tripped and the cake landed on Peach's dress.

Peach screamed. "My dress! My beautiful, beloved dress!"

"How about we all lick on Peach's dress!" Yoshi suggested and was ready to put out his tongue. But Birdo grabbed it and put it back in his mouth.

"Can you think about something else than food for once?" she asked him.

Luigi took a bit of the cake on Peach's dress with his finger and licked it.

"Tastes good!" He said.

Peach looked at him, angrily. This time, she called the confectioner and ordered another cake. Rosalina was about to continue her sentence, but then the cake arrived and a wild pie fight started. Daisy, Luigi and Rosalina were the only ones who didn't participate.

"Let's go to another room." Rosalina said.

The three of them went to the kitchen; there they found something weird. Waluigi had just finished building a rocket. The rocket was green. Waluigi, who didn't notice the trio coming in, cheerfully said:

"This is my present for Luigi. He'll touch it and then fly to space. And Daisy will finally be mine. Mwahahaha!"

"Waluigi, what are you doing there?" Daisy asked.

"What the-" Waluigi cried out. He was so scared; he accidentally fell on the rocket. The robot voice in the rocket started counting.

"3…2…1…"

And soon after Waluigi and the rocket started their unplanned trip into space.

"Why do always weird things happen when I enter this kitchen?" Luigi asked.

"Who cares? I have something important to tell you, Daisy. We-"

Rosalina got interrupted for the third time. This time, by a something that sounded like if a mirror broke.

"I can't believe it." Rosalina sighed.

"After I turned into Mrs.D and saw Waluigi shoot himself to space, I believe in everything" Daisy replied.

They went to the living room to check what happened. Everything they saw was a broken mirror. And everything they heard was Mario and Wario fighting over who was the one who broke it.

"It was Mario!" Wario yelled.

"I don't care for who it was! This mirror belonged to my great- great- great- great- great- great- great-"

"Great-grandmother. We get it Daisy." Mario said.

Daisy was now really angry.

"You guys all go home now! Except for Rosalina!" she shouted.

"Wait, where is Waluigi?" Wario asked.

"Somewhere in space." Luigi replied.

"All right. I hope he comes back in time for dinner."

With these words, Wario left the house. The other guests followed him. Luigi hugged Daisy again.

"Since I assume that your great- great- great- great- great-grandmother doesn't live anymore, you won't get in trouble." He tried to comfort her.

Daisy just started sobbing.

"Why do such things always happen to me? I just wanted to have a normal wedding like everyone has! Is that so difficult?"

So, will Rosalina finally explain Daisy her Yoshi baby idea? And will Daisy and Luigi finally marry without any complications? Learn in chapter 6. 


End file.
